


Grim's Burden

by them_bonez



Series: Domestic Maul [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dad Maul, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Nightbrother Culture (Star Wars), Other, Planet Dathomir (Star Wars), Protectiveness, Sibling Love, cuts and bruises, parenting, school bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: Grim comes home from school with a bloody nose from getting into a fight again. You clean him up and wait for Maul to come home to offer his advice.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Domestic Maul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956190
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Grim's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Domestic Maul series I started with The Letter and it’s prequel Dire Circumstances. Dire and Grim are your two Nightbrother sons you (gender-neutral) rescued on Dathomir, where you currently reside with your husband Maul, who is a bounty hunter. It’s all very domestic and fluffy!

Gif [Originally posted by jasminejbatista](https://tmblr.co/Z4teon21iDDPz)

**“G** rim, how did this happen again?” you asked your son, an orange Zabrak aged ten years as you wiped dried blood off his face and applied a healing ointment to the cuts and bruises.

“The other kids try to pick on Dire for being so little and…different,” he looked down at his brown boots as he spoke to you, “I’m only trying to defend him, but they keep teasing and it just makes me so angry.” his fists clenched and a wave of anger washed over his face like nothing you’d seen from him before. He may be your adopted son, but the resemblance to Maul at that moment was uncanny. You hugged him close to you before you responded.

“I think it’s very sweet of you to stick up for your brother and to protect him, but does it always need to lead to violence?” you gently asked the young, but already extremely strong, Zabrak.

“I don’t know how else to get them to leave Dire alone.”

“Maybe your father will have some advice when he gets home. Go get cleaned up while I make dinner, please.” 

He shuffled off to his room and you started the food prep to make dinner. Dire walked into the kitchen, his small yellow face filled with sadness.

“Dire, honey, what’s wrong.” you crouched down to face level with him.

“It’s my fault Grim keeps getting into fights,” he responded sullenly.

“Oh, my love, no it is not your fault ok. Don’t worry about that right now. Do you want to help me clean these veggies?”

“Daddy hates veggies.”

“Yes, haha, he does. But I like them, and so do you and your brother.” You picked the small Zabrak up and set him on his step stool so he could reach the sink to wash the vegetables with your assistance. The kitchen soon filled with the sounds of laughter and water splashing. 

Large gloved hands reached around your waist from behind to embrace you as a familiar voice whispered hotly into your ear,

“I missed you.” He planted kisses on your neck, your skin tingling from the softness of his adoration. You dropped the root vegetable you were holding and spun around to greet your husband.

“Maul! You’re home!” you squeezed him tight breathing in his scent, still dirty from his last job the odors of ozone and petrol strongly mixing in with his warm cedar and cinnamon pheromones.

“yay daddy!!” Dire danced with excitement on his step stool. Maul reached down to swoop him up and laid a kiss on your lips before he turned to head upstairs to shower and change.

“Maul, wait,” you called out after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to you, a look of sweetness and concern in his eyes.

“Grim, got into another fight. I think you should talk to him.”

“Don’t be mad at him, daddy. He was protecting me,” Dire squeaked out in his small voice.

“I won’t be mad,” Maul said calmly giving you a knowing look before stepping away to the staircase.

After dinner, you both tucked Dire into bed so that you could all three sit down with Grim alone. You sat Grim down in Maul’s office sofa and Maul leaned down to give his wounds a closer inspection. He softly touched his son’s face and Grim did not dare flinch at any of it. Maul took his son’s bandaged hands in his own and looked deep into his dark brown eyes.

“Dad, I… I am sorry. I didn’t mean to cause all this stress. The kids are so mean to Dire, so I just try to scare them off.” 

“And does it scare them off?”

“Well, yeah…but”

“But they keep doing it?” Maul finished for him.

“Yes, I just want them to leave him alone.”

“Then you need to not engage with them. You are giving them exactly what they want when you fight them.”

“Then what should I do, just stand back and watch as they verbally attack Dire and make him cry?!”

“No. You should take your brother and yourself out of the situation. Walk away. Do not react to them, it only fuels them. Eventually, they will grow bored and they will leave you both alone.”

Grim looked down at this feet before responding with a sigh, “Ok, I will try. It’s hard. They make me so angry.” 

“It is hard. I know. They are already suffering in their own way, I assure you. It is ok to feel anger, but do not give them more power. Shutting them down is the only way.”

“Ok, I’m sorry dad.”

“No need to apologize. Learn from your mistakes and grow. That is all we ask of you,” Maul stated as he hugged the child.

“Now, let us take you to bed,” you told Grim as you took his hand and all three of you made your way to his bedroom.


End file.
